ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Salvage/Strategies
|} * A Beastmaster can also solo this using a similar (yet more complicated) method as Summoner. Call out Courier Carrie (due to her high defense and low cost, she's perfect for this assault), and buff yourself with Protect/Stoneskin/Blink/Utsusemi if you have it. Find a Cursed Chest, and try to open it. If it turns out to be a mimic, get your pet to fight it. Now, run away quickly and place yourself so that you can see the red dot of the Mimic just outside the radar's outer circle. Use Heel from here, the Mimic's hate should transfer to you, but it won't be able to draw you in from that distance. Your pet will be able to escape with minimal damage and you can try another Cursed Chest. ** To add a little more detail to this: Standing between 21'-25' will keep you out of draw-in range. Using Heel will give you some enmity and hopefully allow your pet to return to you. Sometimes your pet will do too much damage that Heel alone won't allow it to escape draw-in. When this happens a Cure II or Cure III usually provided enough enmity so the pet could successfully get out of draw-in range. --Hypnotizd 16:20, 14 April 2008 (UTC) * A Puppetmaster can solo this as well, using the automaton for hate manipulation. The PUP should sub Ninja for shadow purposes, and he/she must have Flashbulb equipped on the automaton. Making sure that light maneuver is up, the player walks up to the chest to see if it's a mimic, if it is, it will of course aggro. The player can then deploy the automaton, and it will immediately activate Flashbulb which will draw aggro from the mimic, immediately after the flash effect, the player should use Deactivate, and dismiss his/her automaton. This will cause the mimic to reset itself for a few seconds, giving the player enough time to step away from the chest. ** The radar estimation was done using a non-Ninja radar. You will have to adjust your position accordingly if subbing Ninja. Placement is very important; you have to be within hate range so your action gains the Mimic's attention; but far enough out to be out of Draw In range. ** This method could require some practice, its definately not as easy as SMN until you get the hang of it. * A Manaburn party with RDM/DRK, BRD and BLMs can kill the mimics easily; the Cursed Chests go down very fast to Tier IV nukes, and the RDM can Stun Death Trap. * The mimics have a limited aggro range. You can Reraise without aggro if you make sure you do not die directly on top of a mimic. As long as you're about 4' away, you can Reraise safely after the mimic turns back into a green text Chest. Since the mimic only draws in every couple of seconds, you can make sure you die at a safe distance if you're careful to time your final run away from the mimic before you die. * This can be done without any fighting with a wide range of jobs. I learned the following strategy from friends on Hades. Have two people sub NIN. One plays guinea pig while the other, standing about 25' away, plays attention grabber. The guinea pig checks the chest with shadows up, and the attention grabber uses a ranged attack to grab hate and the guinea pig gets out of range if a mimic pops. The mimic will either immediately despawn, or will not have the range to use Draw In on the attention grabber. Just move on to the next chest without worries. The third person can either sit near the Runic Release, or you can have them come help sleep the fish in case of aggro. The fish there are easily slept with Sleep or Lullaby, and your party can just run out of their tracking range. Some notes about this strategy Sometimes there is a bad positioning for ranged attacks on ships, if this occurs, you can peel hate from the tank by use of job abilities and/or spells. THF and RNG can excel with this, the Thief popping the chests and tanking them easily while the RNG peels hate. If the RNG is drawn in due to bad positioning, have the THF use accomplice, mug, steal, etc. to regain hate on the mimic, while the RNG runs back out of range and spams Sharpshot, Velocity Shot, Utsusemi, etc. To retain the versatility of this strategy and be prepared should an unlucky layout occur. Try to match out your available job pairs. (A THF for quick hate shifts, RNG for grabbing hate at will, WAR for warcry, etc.) Alaik If you don't have a SMN, PUP or BST, this is a very effective strategy. Category:Strategies *Any 2 jobs can seem to duo this assault easily, provided one can generate a very low amount of enmity, and the other can cure. Tested with THF and WHM, the THF popped the chest, used a ranged attacked to register hate (71 throwing skill, Mamoolbane or similar low dmg throwing weapons would be ideal), then stood exactly 3.1 yalms away towards the WHM, WHM stood at *maximum* range for Cure III, then proceeded to run after each cure, allowing both players to escape. This means virtuall any job can do this, provided they have /WHM, /RDM, /PLD, /SCH or any job capable of casting Cure II (Cure 1 could probably work, but Cure II is safer, as the chest popper won't have to get hit as much) Note: It seems running far away from the chests triggered despawning much faster, and saved time. (The ship chest to the west of when you enter always despawned if we ran 50+ yalms away) EDIT: It is worth mentioning while using this strategy, or the one posted above it, certain times a chest will appear in a bad angle on the ship, the later strategy can overcome the unable to see messages by a series such as this: Melee pops chests, gets hate by ra/steal/mug/etc, healer attempts to cure them, should they have to position themselves within draw in range, the chest popper should engage and regain hate, the healer runs back out of draw in range and proceeds to cure bomb *themselves* to shift hate once more and allow an escape. The popper should disengage immediately when hate is off the healer, as they(The healer) need to be able to regain hate quickly curing off whatever dmg they took during draw in. Not a single loss to date using this strategy. Alaik